


Indecision

by GoosewithaNuke



Series: Holtzbert Week 2018 [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosewithaNuke/pseuds/GoosewithaNuke
Summary: For Holtzbert Week 2018Decided to actually contribute this time, instead of just sitting back and enjoying everyone else's work.(It's July 8 in Australia, so I'm hoping it is everywhere else now too!)Day 1: Her Side of the Bed





	Indecision

It was the first time they’d ever slept together. Just slept. Nothing else. Erin found herself feeling a little uneasy. Usually when they eventually fell asleep together in the same bed Holtzmann would end up spooning against her on whichever side she’d ended up on. This time was different. This time there had to be some thought put into this. What if she picked the wrong side and Holtzmann got mad at her? What if she picked a side that wasn’t conducive to sleeping? If she picked the window side she might be colder, but if she picked the other side and Holtz got up before her (as she always did) and turned on the light in another room, would it shine on her face and wake her up?  
This was supposed to be easy and comfortable, but Erin was so worried about messing up.  
  
Holtzmann was in the shower, and Erin was already ready for bed, snug in her warm flannel pyjamas. She avoided sitting on the bed, in case Holtzmann thought she’d already picked a side, depending on where she sat. Erin decided that the best thing to do would just be to let Holtzmann pick, she probably already had a preferred side anyway, and who was Erin to disturb her girlfriend’s sleep patterns. Erin sat herself down in front of Holtzmann’s bookshelf, pretending to be studying the titles so it looked like she was actually doing something when Holtz came out of the shower.  
  
Erin heard the water turn off. She could hear Holtzmann humming softly to herself as she got dried and dressed.  
  
“I’m clean!” Holtzmann announced as she opened the bathroom door and padded into the bedroom.  
  
Erin turned around from her place on the floor, Holtzmann looked a treat in boxers and her tank top. She briefly considered not just sleeping after all. Erin smiled shyly at her. Holtzmann returned the smile with a broad grin. Then she all but threw herself at the bed, landing in the middle.  
  
“Coming to bed?” Holtz asked.  
  
“Yeah,” said Erin, she stood up and saw that Holtzmann was in the middle of the bed. _Crap_ , she was still going to have to pick a side. Maybe she could convince Holtzmann to move. She walked to the end of the bed and hovered over Holtz. “You can’t sleep in the middle,” she said.  
  
Holtzmann wiggled up into a seated position, “We usually sleep in the middle.”  
  
“Yeah, but that’s after...“ Erin trailed off.  
  
Holtz grinned fiendishly, “We could do that first if you want,” she wiggled her eyebrows playfully.  
  
Erin blushed, “I don’t want to when I’m—“  
  
Holtzmann cut her off, “I know, I was joking,” she said seriously, “I’d never pressure you, you know that right?”  
  
Erin nodded shyly. Holtzmann rolled over to the window side of the bed and patted the other side. Erin climbed onto the bed and slipped under the covers.  
  
Holtzmann wiggled closer and kissed the tip of her nose. “You know I love you Erin,” she said.  
  
Erin felt her heart jump at the words. “I love you too Holtz,” she told her.  
  
Holtzmann smiled at her, and then continued her sentence, “I love you, and I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the whole world.”  
  
Erin blushed.  
  
“But,” Holtz added.  
  
“But what?” Erin asked quietly, suddenly nervous.  
  
“I won’t be able to see you when I’m asleep anyway, so there was probably no reason for you to leave the light on,” said Holtzmann.  
  
Erin groaned, she _had_ left the light on. She got up and turned it off. She couldn’t see as she made her way back to the bed in the dark, but she managed to find her way without tripping over anything. She tried to get back onto the bed but, instead of the plush mattress, she hit something solid.  
  
“What the hell?” she muttered.  
  
“Ow,” complained Holtzmann.  
  
“Did you move to my side of the bed after I got up?” Erin asked.  
  
“This is my side of the bed,” Holtz argued.  
  
“ _I_ was there before,” said Erin. She climbed over Holtzmann to the other side of the bed.  
  
“Were you?” Holtzmann asked.  
  
“Yes,” Erin said emphatically.  
  
Holtz fumbled in the dark for a moment until she found her bedside lamp, she switched it on and rolled over to look at Erin. She had a cheeky grin on her face.  
  
“You’re awful,” said Erin teasingly narrowing her eyes at Holtz.  
  
Holtzmann looked around her, ignoring Erin, “You know what?” She asked, “You’re right, I must have moved, I was definitely on that side before.” She pointed at the side that Erin was currently occupying. “Can we switch?” She asked.  
  
Erin groaned.  
  
“Thanks,” said Holtzmann without waiting for an answer. She climbed over Erin, which proved a difficult task because Erin was so close to the edge of the bed that there wasn’t much room left for her.  
  
As it turned out, not much room was an overstatement, there was no room. Holtzmann fell onto the floor.  
  
Erin peered over the edge of the bed at her, “Serves you right.”  
  
Holtzmann stood up, still in good spirits, “Move over, you’re on my side of the bed.”  
  
“Deal with it,” challenged Erin, she rolled over and covered her head with a pillow, trying to block out the light from the lamp.  
  
Holtzmann climbed over her, yet again to get to Erin’s original side of the bed.  
  
“Holtzmann!” Erin complained, “Can’t you walk around?”  
  
“No,” said Holtzmann simply. She snuggled down under the blankets and turned off the lamp.  
  
Erin put the pillow back under her head and watched Holtzmann in the dark. Holtzmann wiggled closer until she was right next to Erin.  
  
“We can share this side of the bed,” she whispered to Erin.  
  
Although Holtzmann couldn’t see it, Erin rolled her eyes. Then she too snuggled into Holtz and they both fell asleep.  
  
  
When they woke up a few hours later Holtzmann was in the bed where Erin had been and Erin was on the floor, tangled up in the sheets. Holtz gently prodded the bridge of Erin’s nose until she woke up.  
  
“Maybe having separate sides of the bed is a good idea,” Holtzmann whispered.  
  
Erin grumbled something incoherent as she stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. Holtzmann pulled the sheets back onto the bed and tucked Erin in, she kissed her on the forehead when she was done.  
  
“Night Erin,” she said with a smile.  
  
Erin had already fallen back to sleep.


End file.
